The Moon and the Sunflower
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Ella era como la luna y él como el sol. Ella vivía bajo la oscuridad de aquella noticia pero sólo él podía iluminarla.   La razón por la que me gustan los girasoles es porque me recuerdan a ti...   One-shot dedicado a mi primer R. #100. Mal summary, LEAN!


**Woliis Peoplee~ Pues aqui les traigo un one-shot dedicado a la personita que fue el review #100 en mi serie de Drabbles (disculpa la demora) Asi que este fic esta dedicado a **Somy Yume Evans **espero te guste ^^**

**Y pues a todo aquello que haya entrado a leerlo :D Dejenme sus opiniones con un pequeño review si? Ayudan a que Namiko Moon tenga el poder del genesis y el fuaa para Hiroshi-san en contra de los Otakufobicos ^^ (?) Los nacionales lo entenderan :D es suficiente trauma xD solo queria decirlo ;)**

**-cof cof-**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me p****ertenece es de su afamado autor Atsushi Okubo-sama que no se me olvida su nombre porque rima con sushi 8D y el one-shot titulado "Tsuki to Himawari" es perteneciente de Meca Tanaka.**

**Summary: Ella era como la luna y él como el sol. Ella vivía bajo la oscuridad de aquella noticia pero sólo él podía iluminarla. ─ La razón por la que me gustan los girasoles es porque me recuerdan a ti... ─**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~The Moon and the Sunflower~*~<br>**

En el Shibusen existen chicos atractivos pero ninguno como él. Se hace llamar Soul Eater, aunque su verdadero nombre termina simplemente en Evans.

Soul es el chico más popular de toda la escuela, sin embargo, así como todo chico popular, es el rey de los idiotas.

Se la pasa todo el día en lo alto de un árbol, saltándose las clases y convirtiéndose en una carga para los profesores. Pero a pesar de ser un idiota, es increíblemente popular con todas las chicas y claro, el chico no se quejaba y jugaba con ellas ─ en el buen sentido de la palabra ─ así que no tiene a nadie _"especial"_y nunca lleva una relación profunda.

Su vida transcurría como todos los días en la copa del árbol del colegio. Todas las chicas a su alrededor aclamaban su nombre en señal de que querían divertirse con él ─ de nuevo, en el buen sentido de la palabra ─ y el albino sonreía torcidamente como solía hacer ganándose los suspiros de todas las chicas que estaban alrededor del tronco del árbol y uno que otro grito de _"admiración"_.

Bajó finalmente del árbol de un salto, ganando una vez más los suspiros de las féminas que lo acompañaban. Poca fue su distracción al toparse de cara con una chica, en la cual nunca se había fijado. Y las preguntas de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ murmuraban ─ ¡Estás en medio! ─exclamaba otra.

Una chica rubia cenizo con dos coletas atadas a cada lado de su cabeza y anteojos. Una estudiante de honor y seria.

─ Soul Evans, ¿saldrías conmigo por todo un mes? ─ preguntó la ojiverde seria y algo cortante.

Como todo aquel que escuchará semejante petición, se quedaron atónitos por aquello que la chica había dicho. Claro, no era extraño ya que se trataba de Soul Evans pero… ¡ ¿Que Maka Albarn, la estudiante de honor en el colegio, alguien seria como ella, le dijera eso? !

─ Disculpa, ¿cómo dices? ─ se acercó el chico de mirada carmesí a la rubia en un intento de descifrar lo que sucedía ─¿Dijiste por un mes? ─

Las otras chicas que estaban colgadas del albino empezaron a reírse y a burlarse de Maka. Aunque, claro, a ella no le importó en lo absoluto.

─ Por supuesto, tampoco dije que sería gratis ─ mencionó la rubia mientras sacaba un boleto de color oro y plata ─¿Sabes qué es esto? ─

El albino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

─ I-Imposible... ─ murmuró ─ ¡No pude conseguir esa entrada! ─

─ Así es, es un boleto para acudir al concierto de un cantante extranjero que curiosamente admiras ─ mencionó en tono triunfante la ojijade ─ ¡Además es un asiento de primera! ¡Justo delante del escenario! ─ exclamó acomodándose los lentes.

Y como si de un reto se tratase, la rubia le lanzó la pregunta final.

─ ¿Lo harás? ─

Y como cualquier idiota ilusionado...

─ ¡Lo haré! ─ exclamó Soul con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

Y luego de despedirse de las chicas que se encontraban con él, uno que otro comentario ofensivo hacia a Maka dígase _"Pecho-plano Albarn"_fueron lanzados. Y así fue como Soul Eater, fue comprado.

─ Soy Maka Albarn de la clase Crescent Moon, encantada de conocerte ─ dijo monótona y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

─ Maka... ─ repitió para sí mismo el albino ─ Es un nombre cool, un gusto ─y  
>extendió su mano en señal de saludo.<p>

Maka lo miró fijamente sin expresión, tomó su mano y la sacudió en un gesto algo brusco. Sin embargo Soul no le agregó demasiada importancia.

─ Así que, ¿por qué sólo un mes? ─ inquirió curioso.

─ Me traslado, exactamente en un mes, el 24 de diciembre. ─ respondió la rubia ─ La próxima escuela es muy estricta, así que quería experimentar lo que es _"una relación de chico y chica"_─ completó con cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

─ No lo entiendo, pero... ─ musitó el albino ─ ¿Por qué yo? ─ preguntó para saber aquella respuesta.

─ Si lo iba a hacer, tenía que ser con el número uno del instituto. ─ Soul paró en seco y de alguna manera eso hizo qué su corazón latiera de felicidad ─ Entonces, cuídame durante todo un mes y el 24 te daré la entrada ─ dijo Maka con el fin de acabar la conversación.

─ ¿Te vas? ¿Te acompaño a casa? ─ agregó el albino en un vago intento de gesto cortés.

─ No, está bien, me siento algo resfriada así que iré al hospital ahora ─ contestó la rubia mientras elevaba la mano en despedida.

Aterradoramente formal... ¿Acaso Maka sabe lo qué significa _"salir"_? ¡Sí que era rara!

El albino la vio alejarse hacia su destino.

─ Tiene buen cuerpo... ─ pensó ─ A pesar de ser una pecho-plano. ─

.  
><em>Al día siguiente...<br>_.

Varias pilas de hojas yacieron inmediatamente en los brazos del chico ojirubí mirando confuso y algo sorprendido lo qué habría durado hacer todo eso.

─ ¿Q-Qué es esto? ─ inquirió con nerviosismo.

─ Para la cita de mañana, traje cinco sugerencias, revísalas y más tarde dime cuál te parece ─ contestó con firmeza la rubia cenizo.

─ ¡No voy a leer esto! ─ exclamó el albino mientras lanzaba las hojas al aire y las dejaba a su suerte ─ ¡Eres tan aburrida ratón de biblioteca! ─ exclamó Soul mientras le daba la espalda a su acompañante.

Maka, algo aturdida, sólo se limitó a ver al chico irse hasta que paró bruscamente su caminar.

─ ¡Para mañana déjamelo todo a mí! ─ mencionó señalándose a sí mismo ─ Sólo trae algo de dinero y lentillas ─ dijo señalando a la ojiverde que algo confundida asintió levemente.

La teoría de Soul era sencilla _"Todas las chicas son lindas"_así que no dejaría que Maka se comportara aburrida por todo un mes. Así fue como decidió que al día siguiente eliminaría a la vieja Maka para convertirla en una nueva Albarn.

La tortura inició llevando a la rubia cenizo a un salón de belleza. Después de todo no hay nada que sea imposible. Luego de la transformación, Maka se miró al espejo sorprendida de verse sin anteojos usando las lentillas, su cabello suelto, más arreglado y con un esplendor especial, y un toque de brillo en los labios.

Los estilistas comentaban lo bella que estaba la chica diciendo incluso que parecía una muñeca, causando débiles sonrojos por parte de Maka.

─¿Qué te parece, Soul? ─ preguntó la estilista que era amiga cercana del chico.

─ Realmente me gusta, Maka se ve muy cool ─ contestó sonriendo torcidamente.

─ ...Ya veo ─ mencionó la chica rubia con un rostro serio.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó algunos pasos y después prácticamente se tropezó con el aire cayendo de cara al suelo.

El ver esa extraña escena, al albino le vinieron las palabras de unas chicas.

─ _"Albarn es extraña por naturaleza, no importa lo que digamos, nunca muestra una expresión, es como un robot"_─

_─ "Así que básicamente... ¿Eso significa que nadie la ha visto nunca _'emocionarse'_?" _─ pensó Soul.

.

─ ¿A dónde quieres ir? ─ preguntó monótona la rubia ahora ya cambiada.

─ Veamos...¡Vayamos a un motel y...! ─ pero la rubia lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza.

Soul se sobó la parte afectada tratando de amainar el golpe, entonces notó como la chica se sonrojaba mientras hacia una mueca de nerviosismo.

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso de repente, si pudieras, me gustaría ir a... ─ un bufido la interrumpió y luego una carcajada por parte de Soul ─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─ preguntó Maka con enfado.

─ Nada, nada, lo siento… ─ dijo Soul calmándose un poco y ofreciéndole su mano ─ Entonces empecemos con tomarnos de las manos, ¿de acuerdo? ─

─ _"Sorprendentemente, puede ser bastante divertido estar con ella"_─ sonrió ante su pensamiento el ojirubí mientras sentía el frío roce de la mano de Maka.

.

El día siguiente transcurría normal la hora del almuerzo, excepto por...

─ ¿Quién es esa? ─ exclamó una tipa.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¿Albarn? ─ exclamó indignada otra.

─ ¿Por qué es tan guapa de repente? ─ dijo una más mientras veían la escena que estaba enfrente de ellas.

─ Quería tener una cita en el almuerzo en el patio, así que hice uno para ti, Soul ─ dijo Maka ofreciéndole un bento al albino que aceptó gustoso.

Abrió la caja del almuerzo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con semejante buffet que se encontraba en sus manos.

─ ¿Que es tan divertido? ─ cuestionó un tanto alterada la rubia cenizo mientras veía el rostro asombrado del chico albino.

Se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca y sus ojos le brillaron de la maravilla qué su paladar había probado.

Vio el rostro de la rubia y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo por ver su cara feliz, aunque no lo demostrara del todo.

Y así fue como poco a poco Soul observaba los pequeños cambios de la chica, Maka no era una máquina, lo sabía, ella en definitiva estaba viva.

Pasando por una calle en donde había pegados varios anuncios, Maka paró su caminar en seco, causando también el detenimiento de su acompañante.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Soul quien dirigió su mirada a aquel anuncio que veía la rubia ─ ¡Te gustan los girasoles, ¿verdad?-exclamó con emoción el albino.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Maka que aún se encontraba en trance viendo la imagen de aquellas flores.

─ ...Sí ─ cortó el silencio ─ Me gustan ─ dijo sonriendo y con un leve color carmesí adornando sus mejillas.

Soul se sonrojó por ver la sonrisa de la chica y sintió como su corazón aceleró en ese momento.

─ _"Ella se refería a los girasoles, ¿verdad?... Ah, pero se veía linda" _─ pensó Soul hasta que luego de unos instantes sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos que no iban para nada con el comportamiento de un chico cool.

.

─ ¿Eh? ¿En la enfermería? ─

.  
>─ Sólo tengo un poco de fiebre ─ mencionó la rubia cenizo que yacía recostada en la cama de la enfermería del colegio.<p>

El albino no pudo evitar preocuparse por Maka, ya que le había tomado bastante cariño después de un tiempo.

.

─ Ya casi llega el final de los exámenes, así que no podremos ir a muchos lugares ─ dijo la rubia mirando el calendario de exámenes que se avecinaban ─ Así que, ¿quieres que estudiemos juntos? ─ invitó la chica, Soul volteó a verla ─ Pero antes... ¿Puedo preguntar en qué posición estas? ─

─ 136 ─ contestó el albino simplemente.

─...─ enmudeció ─ ¡ ¿Qué dijiste? ! ─ reaccionó la rubia con cierta sorpresa.

─ 136 de 138 ─ repitió Soul.

─ ¡Nos vamos a mi casa ahora mismo a estudiar! ─ ordenó la rubia cenizo tomando bruscamente de la chaqueta del albino.

Porque después de todo, la primera del Shibusen con el 136... ¡Qué irónico!

.  
><em>En casa de Maka…<br>_.**  
><strong>.  
>─ No te preocupes. Saber lo que vendrá en el examen y estudiar son casi la misma cosa así que... ─ la rubia se vio interrumpida por el abrazo inesperado del albino que la dejó tensa en el instante.<p>

Nada que no se pueda solucionar con un...

─ ¡Maka...CHOP! ─ exclamó Maka clavándole una enciclopedia de más de dos  
>mil páginas en la cabeza ─ ¡Estudia! ─ regañó molesta.<p>

─ Entonces… Si me das un beso lo haré ─ dijo sonriente el chico que había tomado del mentón de la rubia para que lo viera los ojos ─ Sólo bromeaba ─ sonrió burlonamente.

Y después de otro golpe en la cabeza se dispusieron a empezar a estudiar. La rubia se sentó a un lado de Soul.

─ Empecemos entonces con lo que no entiendes, estás... ─ pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por sentir un cálido roce en sus labios fríos. Sintió el contacto, sin embargo no correspondió a la acción del chico de mirada carmesí.

Soul se separó de los labios de Maka y la miró a los ojos. Se encontraba sin expresión y lo siguiente que vio fue que se desplomara en el suelo.

─ L-Lo siento, Maka, es que... Te ves muy linda y... ─

─ C-Cierra el pico, idiota ─ espetó la rubia aún sonrojada por la acción del albino.

Pasando los días y después de haber llegado al puesto 118 de 138 por parte de Soul, éste se daba cuenta de que el estar con ella era un modo inesperado de divertirse.

El ojirubí se encontraba en el árbol del Shibusen y hablaba a lo lejos con Maka que se encontraba en lo bajo del árbol.

─¿Quieres subir? ─ preguntó Soul.

─ N-No puedo ─ contestó Maka con cierto nerviosismo.

─ Vamos, yo te sujetaré... ─ decía el albino hasta que vio que Maka se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

─ ¡Maka! ─ exclamó preocupado.

─ Estoy bien, debe ser la anemia... ─ dijo pasándose una mano por la frente.

─ Eres tan delicada... ─ dijo Soul tomándola y llevándola en brazos como una princesa hacia la enfermería.

─ ¿Por qué no me puedes llevar en tu espalda? ─ indagó a manera de reproche la rubia.

─ Porque es más fácil llevarte de esta manera y porque me gusta ver tu cara avergonzada ─ respondió Soul simplemente.

─ En serio... ─ musitó Maka viéndolo a los ojos.

─… ─ sopesó unos segundos ─ Oye, Maka, aunque esto termine en un mes... ¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo? ─ preguntó causando sorpresa a la rubia cenizo ─ Y así el próximo verano, iremos a ver los girasoles. ─

─ … ─ Maka abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquella propuesta, pero ella sabía que no podía ─ Me niego ─ contestó finalmente desviando su rostro del de su acompañante.

Soul quedó en un estado de shock por aquella respuesta, sin embargo la rubia no le tomó importancia y se aferró a su cuello.

─ La única razón por la que nos divertimos es porque hay un límite de un mes, ¿no es así? ─ empezó a decir la ojijade ─ Si quiero, empezarían los problemas y los celos y no queremos eso... ─ su voz se hizo más apacible ─ Además pensé que eso era lo que menos te importaba. ─

Soul la miró y a su mente vino el recuerdo del dolor que sintió _aquella_vez y la razón por la que dejó de aferrarse a las cosas que eran importantes, pues para el peliblanco era muy duro tener a alguien especial.

─ Cierto, tienes razón, lo siento ─ contestó el albino mirando fijamente a la rubia cenizo, luego volvió su mirada al frente ─ Pero también es verdad que me sentiré sólo. ─

─ Me siento honrada. ─ mencionó la chica con una mirada nostálgica ─ "_Probablemente también me sentiré sola" _─ pensó mientras cerraba sus párpados.

.  
><em>Más tarde<em>…

.  
>─ ¿Se fue temprano? ─repitió incrédulo un peliblanco. Que Maka se hubiera ido sin decirle nada antes le extrañó.<p>

─ Sí, si vas a casa de Albarn, ¿puedes llevarle esto? ─ mencionó el doctor Stein de la enfermería del colegio.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Medicina del hospital? ─ indagó con curiosidad el peliblanco.

─ Será hospitalizada pronto, así que es mejor que la veas lo antes posible ─ dijo Stein acomodándose los anteojos.

A Soul le extrañó mucho el hecho de que ella no hubiera mencionado nada. Se preguntaba la razón por la que sería hospitalizada. ¿Habría empeorado la gripe? ¿Le habría pasado algo por la anemia?

─ ¿Hm?-algo extrañado el doctor lo miró ─ Puede ser que... ¿Albarn no te mencionó nada? ─

De repente al peliblanco se le vinieron aquellas dos palabras a su mente.

─ _"Me niego"._─_  
><em>  
>¿Acaso no había dicho eso porque el lugar donde la transferían era muy estricto?<p>

.

─ No fue nada serio ─ mencionó una rubia cenizo que se encontraba algo sorprendida por ver a Soul en su casa.

La anterior vez qua el ojirubí había ido a su casa, su padre no se encontraba ─ por gracia de Dios ─ y ahora mismo tampoco. Maka miró el rostro preocupado de Soul y lo único que se le pudo venir a la cabeza era aquello.

─ Comprendo… ─ murmuró tomando de la mano del albino ─ Ven, sígueme ─ y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

Hizo qué se sentara en su cama y tomó de ambas manos del ojirubí.

─ En una situación como esta, ¿se supone que yo deba desnudarme primero? ─ preguntó la de ojos jade de forma monótona.

─ ... Sí ─ respondió el albino sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Cuando se le prendió el foco en la cabeza Maka ya estaba por quitarse su ropa interior.

─ ¡Espe...Espera! ─ gritó algo aturdido el albino y sonrojado por fijarse en el fino cuerpo que la rubia poseía.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente sin pudor alguno. No podría controlarse, pero no era  
>momento para aquello. En un rápido movimiento Soul se deshizo de su chaqueta y pronto cubrió a la rubia con la misma, que algo confundida y sonrojada lo contempló.<p>

-So...-

─ Lo he oído. ─ mencionó el albino en tono serio apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Maka con la cabeza baja ─ Lo sé… Sé que tienes... Un tumor en la cabeza ─ pronunció en un vano intento de no romper en llanto.

Maka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa no pensó, nunca imaginó que terminaría de esa manera. Sabía que Soul era un idiota, lo sabía perfectamente, tampoco creyó que se enamoraría de él después de estar un mes a su lado.

_─ "Tan duro. Tener a alguien especial, es tan duro". ─  
><em>  
>─ Dormitorio ¿huh? ─ empezó a decir Soul aún tomándola de los hombros ─ ¿Creíste que porque era yo podrías engañarme? ─ trató de decir el chico, ya que con tanto dolor y sentimientos a su alrededor no sabía cómo tratarlos, pero sintió como que de alguna manera, después de todo, sí era un idiota ─ Porque se trata de mí... ─ dijo entrecortado sus palaras ─ ¿Creíste que no sabría y todo terminaría bien? ─ la pelicenizo vio a Soul con dolor en sus orbes jade ─ ¡ ¿Me escogiste... porque soy un idiota? ! ─ exclamó al borde del lágrimas ─No juegues... conmigo ─ musitó mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus orbes carmesí.<p>

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación de la chica. Donde reinaba el dolor, la duda e incertidumbre de lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

─ Deberías estar en cama, cogerás un resfriado ─ el albino cortó aquel momento tenso.

Le dio la espalda a la rubia y salió en silencio de la casa de Maka.

─ Mierda... ─ masculló.

.

Como era de esperarse, Maka y Soul no se volvieron a ver desde entonces, las razones aún no eran definidas pero los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

Como todos los días de _"soltero"_del peliblanco se encontraba en lo alto del árbol del Shibusen... Más deprimido de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. No creyó que le afectaría tanto, pero así fue. No había terminado el mes y extrañaba a Maka, más de lo que creía. Una voz exclamando su nombre hizo que saliera de su trance. El doctor Stein lo llamó a la enfermería.

─ Toma, es una carta que Albarn, me dijo que te la diera ─ informó el doctor disculpándose después por haber dicho el secreto de Maka.

De nuevo Soul subió a su árbol preferido y teniendo en sus manos la carta que Maka había escrito comenzó a leerla.

_"Querido Soul:_

Me gustaría devolverte el boleto y el broche de cabello..."

─ ¿Broche? ─ se cuestionó confundido. Lo tomó delicadamente y abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, luego continuó leyendo aquella carta.

_"El día que me entere de mi enfermedad estaba muy triste. Estaba tan atónita que no podía ni moverme del patio. Entonces fue cuando saliste de entre las hojas del árbol y me dijiste que debería tener algo para que me refrescara la vista, así que me diste esa horquilla de cabello con forma de girasol. Me dijiste que me lo regalabas y que la usara. Después de eso desapareciste otra vez entre las ramas._

Mi mirada cegada vio otra vez el sol y la sonrisa de aquel chico me empapó.

Soul, la razón por la que me gustan los girasoles es porque me recuerdan a ti.

Quería estar contigo aunque tuviese que mentir. De ahora en adelante tendré qué afrontar una difícil operación y una larga rehabilitación. Espero estar bien y volver para disculparme.

Así que, por favor, hasta que pueda hacerlo...

No me perdones..."

Apenas el albino término de leer la carta salió corriendo del colegio y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió apresurado a la casa de Maka.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo y orbes azul marino que regresaba de sus compras diarias.

─ D-Disculpe... ─ indagó con nerviosismo el peliblanco ─¿Es usted, el padre de Maka? ─

El pelirrojo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia se acercó al chico.

─ Así es, soy Spirit Albarn. Tú debes ser Soul Evans, ¿cierto? ─ mencionó con un tono algo enfadado.

─ S-Sí ─respondió nervioso.

─ Ah, mi Makita me ha contado sobre ti... ─ dijo el hombre dejando las bolsas del supermercado a un lado.

─Eh... Escuche... ─ mencionó Soul algo dubitativo ─ Yo... Desde que mi madre  
>murió no he sido yo mismo. Porque estoy asustado de decir adiós... ─ Spirit le puso atención al chico ─ Yo... Nunca he sido capaz de mirar seriamente a las chicas y la verdad es que... ─<p>

─ Evans... ─ interrumpió el ojiazul ─ ¿Quieres a mi hija? ─ agregó más como un tono intimidador.

Soul se quedó callado y como quien dice, el silencio otorga.

Spirit sonrió de medio lado y posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Soul.

─ No dejaría que mi hija se metiera con cualquiera, ella es lo más preciado para mí. Es mi único tesoro. ─ mencionó seriamente el adulto ─ Pero nunca la había visto tan feliz en meses... ¡Gracias! ─ dijo finalmente el pelirrojo dejando algo aturdido al Evans, mas luego sonrió de manera cálida.

Soul realmente amaba a Maka, no le importaba si era duro o impresionante, _no_se podía remediar.

.  
><em>24 de Diciembre<br>_.

─ Siento hacerte conducir esta noche Spirit. ─

─ No te preocupes, Makita, te dejaste algo en la clínica ¿cierto? ─ afirmó el pelirrojo mirando cálidamente a su única hija.

─ Sí, voy a llamar a la enfermera Nygus ─ y la rubia cenizo se adentró en la escuela en plena víspera navideña ─ Qué bien, aún hay algo de luz... ─susurró para sí misma.

Algo la cautivó en ese momento, desviándose de su camino hacia la enfermería.

─¿Hay luz, en el patio? ─ se cuestionó.

Se acercó a la puerta transparente que dirigía hacia el patio y abrió sus orbes jade impresionada y sumamente asombrada por aquel espectáculo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

El árbol del colegio tenía miles de girasoles colgando de las ramas. Un curioso y lindo color carmesí adornó las mejillas de la pelicenizo al percatarse de aquel que había hecho semejante espectáculo.

─ Esto sí que lleva su tiempo ─ dijo un albino qué no se había percatado de la presencia de Maka ─ ¡Wah! ¡M-Maka! ─ exclamó sorprendido de verla tan de pronto.

Se resbaló violentamente y cayó del árbol recibiendo varios golpes por ello.

─ ¡Aaaaagh! ─ gritó del dolor el albino ─ ¡Se me ha clavado una rama en  
>la espalda! ─<p>

Después de que Maka le quitase la rama, Soul dejó de quejarse y la pelicenizo empezó a tratar sus heridas.

─¿Qué pasa con el concierto? ─ cuestionó Maka.

─ Se la di a mi hermano, también es fan...de todas maneras quería darte un regalo, Maka ─ pronunció el albino volteándose a ver a la rubia ─ El contrato era sólo hasta hoy, ¿cierto?, así que este era mi último regalo. ─ sonrió torcidamente ─ ¡Desde mañana oficialmente empezaré a perseguirte, Maka! ─ declaró sonriendo cálidamente.

La pelicenizo rompió en llanto, no creyó que realmente sucediera esto. Pronto sintió como Soul posaba su cálida mano en su mejilla limpiando aquellas lágrimas cristalinas.

─ Incluso si te rehúsas, te seguiré ─ el peliblanco tomó ambas mejillas de la chica y sonrió con calidez.

Maka se abalanzó hacia al albino, formando así un suave abrazo en el que ambos expresaban sus sentimientos.

─ Lo haremos cuando te sientas mejor... ─ mencionó el albino.

─ ¿Huh? ─ gimió confundida la peliceniza.

─ El amor ─ contestó el peliblanco con picardía.

─... Sabes... honestamente perdiste esa oportunidad ─ repuso la ojiverde dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

─… No juegues ─ refutó con desilusión el Evans.

_"Aun cuando todavía hace frío, puedo enviarte las que hice y entonces  
>cuando llegue el verano...iremos a ver los girasoles de verdad...<em>

...Si dices que te gustan los girasoles y sonríes, no importa que sea  
>invierno o Navidad. Te enviaré más de mi corazón y mis sentimientos<br>por ti."

.

¿Fin?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, aqui lo tienen, pense en varios titulos como <strong>'Memory's Sunflower' **o **'Himawari no kioku' **tambien el titulo original '**Tsuki to Himawari' **pero no me decidi asi que lo deje con el titulo largo en ingles :) si quieren un cambio en el titulo diganme onegai! XD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi sensei, beta, amiga y hermana del alma **Kiray Himawari**~ Gracias manita! ^^**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! REVIEWS PWEASE! YA SABEN! *o* **

**Se despide la diosa suprema enviada de Hades(?) Ok no .-.**

**ME RETIRO...!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan **

_Esperando sus actualizaciones de anime/manga semanal, el capitulo 89 de SE y el 150 de GA D:_


End file.
